monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pulse: Seeking a site for the covenant
As the initial exporations of the site did not yield sufficient information for the players to make a final decision, the follow-up explorations are being pulsed over. This page contains the players declarations of their activities during the pulsed exploration period, and the results of their activities. This discussion was previously on the Story: Magus Congressus discussion page. :- We will skip the secondary trips. The players will simply tell me: :::i) which characters will go, :::ii) how long they will explore the site, :::iii) the ways by which they will travel to and stay at the site, :::iv) methods of investigation, :::v) what they are looking for. :- I would like the above information for all trips. Characters may take multiple trips, and there is no in-game time limit on how long you spend exploring, as it will not take any longer in the real world. I want to get this clear now. I kicked Longinus off, to get this underway, but everyone is following in their own random fashion. What we need to do, is decide on several 'trips', then for each trip, a rough start date and i), ii), iii) etc above. It is obvious from the responses that the first 'trip' will be to the Long Mynd - ie right where we are. Then it seems the order is likely to be as I proscribed for Longinus' preference, simply because no-one else has said anything different. Note; according to http://www.hermetic.ch/cal_sw/ve/ve.php Vernal equinox 1220-03-20 06:59 Summer solstice 1220-06-21 14:19 Autumnal equinox 1220-09-22 20:55 Winter solstice 1220-12-21 04:30 So we have until late June (two months) to work in this 'season' without 'wasting' any seasonal time. Long Mynd Present: Longinus, Mnemosyne, Ambrosius, Llewellyn, Geraldous, ...Marcus?... ? Dates: Estimated 24 April 1220 - 1 May 1220 Travel: already here, inside by foot? Methods of investigation: As detailed by individual characters. Discussion of each days events and findings each evening together with planning for next day. What we are looking for: as detailed by individuals, and modified by findings and nightly discussions. Hockestowe Present: Longinus, Llewellyn, Geraldous, (Ambrosius, Marcus, Mnemosyne - Longinus will press, hard, that it is necessary for Mnemosyne to be present as Quaesitorial witness as it is a potential Diedne site. He will also press hard that everyone should visit the two main sites at least)...? Dates: Estimated 4 May 1220 - 11 May 1220 Travel: by foot? Methods of investigation: As detailed by individual characters. Discussion of each days events and findings each evening together with planning for next day. What we are looking for: as detailed by individuals, and modified by findings and nightly discussions. Caer Caradoc Present: Longinus, Llewellyn, ...? Dates: Estimated 14 May 1220 - 15 May 1220 Travel: by foot? Methods of investigation: As detailed by individual characters. Discussion of each days events and findings each evening together with planning for next day. What we are looking for: as detailed by individuals, and modified by findings and nightly discussions. Potter's Field Present: Longinus, Llewellyn, ...? Dates: Estimated 17 May 1220 - 18 May 1220 Travel: by foot? Methods of investigation: As detailed by individual characters. Discussion of each days events and findings each evening together with planning for next day. What we are looking for: as detailed by individuals, and modified by findings and nightly discussions. --Corbonjnl 07:57, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Corbon :: I'll see if I can kick start this off... :: - Longinus will want to go to each site if possible, taking Llewellyn with him. In order of importance, Mynd, Hockestowe, Potters Field, Caradoc. :: - I think at least (or up to) a week on-site in and around Hockestowe and the Mynd. Maybe only a day or two for the other two sites. :: - Travel mostly by foot is his plan - if others have faster ways that is fine, but he will not suffer another casting spells on him for this (or almost any other) purpose. Staying at sites will mostly be camping style I guess, or up to others. If he, or others, feel unsafe some sponted Creo Terram should make temporary, relatively secure accommodation. :: - Methods of investigation are likely to be determined by / copied from others. They will include physical searching and probably Intellego magics (various types depending on occasion including but not limited to Vi, Te, Co, He, An) after watching/talking to some of the other mages. Longinus has had no teaching on Intellego at all beyond Arts having been opened and general Magic Theory (his at 3 is fairly low). After observing some of the others using Intellego magics and discussing with them he is likely to try all sorts of things in the excitement of discovery - but at very low levels of course. By staying on-site for several days and cooperating together he would also hope that a fair amount of discussion and speculation between the mages might not only start to deepen relationships but possibly bear fruit in different methods or angles of searching as well. :: - Looking for; Auras (type, strength, boundaries), Regios, inhabitants - both sentient and not, monsters (well not-monsters preferably), potential vis sources, random vis, artifacts, water sources (current and potential), food sources (current and potential), income sources (current and potential), buildings, intact or not, stories/legends about the areas, anything anyone else can think of. ::There, thats a start... --Corbonjnl 09:31, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::: Good stuff. 2xweek long investigations, 2xbriefer investigations +travel, let's call it a month? :::: A month at least. Just to clarify, Longinus expects these investigations to be group efforts in general, rather than the splits for cursory examination. Not necessarily 'every' magus, but certainly most, should go to the two most promising sites. --Corbonjnl 13:32, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Tim Ambrosius * First and foremost, Ambrosius needs a shield grog. He's going to be a little picky about it, looking for someone willing to learn the martial arts but at least somewhat skilled (or just enthusiastic about) theology or philosophy, or some type of higher thoughts. Education and income are not important as far as the grog goes. Since he's going to be spending any time outside of his forge with this guy (or gal) he wants to make sure they are willing to converse. As seen in the thread, he's approached Marcus for assistance with this search. * Ambrosius would like to spend his remaining time investigating the Long Mynd Regio and, should there be any time left over, the Hockstow Forest. Long Mynd Regio *Exploring here first, he wants to check out the following places, in this order, as long as any others that investigate with him agree: **First Level ***Down the stairs in the barrow, as thoroughly as reasonable, depending upon how expansive it may be ***The extents of the first level - how far around does it go. Are there any more structures or items of interest? **Second Level ***The cottage, on the second level (the one where we were unable to see it because of the hills) ***The pavilion with the regio boundary in the middle ***The Barrow **While exploring the site (and presuming a safe return to the mundane realm each time), Ambrosius would prefer to stay at the cottage. **While investigating, he will make us of the following spells: *** On each level, and in each distinct location, he will check aura type and strength with spontaneous magic. *** He will spont (w/ fatigue) the same spell that he did in "Under a Perfect Blue Sky: Setting Forth Upon the Mynd-cum-mountain" *** On each level, he will also Formulaically cast "Probe for Pure Silver" wherever it seems appropriate *** Finally, he will make it a habit to, whenever he is out exploring or in a potentially dangerous situation, casting "Doublet of Impenetrable Silk" on his Grog's armor. ** He's not looking for anything specific, but rather is seeking to know as much about this place as he can. As far as general information, it'd be nice to know who constructed the place, and why it is no longer inhabited (or is it?). Hockstow *Since he'd be coming here rather late in the pulse, if at all, I expect that others may very well have done some or all of this. If that's the case, then he'll simply assist any magus that has been investigating the area longer than him. *In the forest, there are some specific things he'd like to look at: **Is the obelisk around which Eirlys danced tied to the land (like on ley lines) or can it eventually be moved back to his lab for study? **Is the tower of obsidian enchanted in anyway? **Do any tools, books or relic remain of the previous occupants in any of the remaining structures? **Can he recover any seeds from the large, dead tree in the center? If not, grab a twig or the like from the tree - perhaps it can be revived with Magic. (His goal is to eventually plant it in the regio if it is reasonable. **Examine the broken ward for anything out of the ordinary (as far as "ordinary" goes!) * It's sort of hard to guess at what spells he'll use. **He definitely will want to try the same spell that he did in "Under a Perfect Blue Sky: Setting Forth Upon the Mynd-cum-mountain", searching for a regio or hint thereof. **He will want to check the type and strength of any aura, at multiple locations, within and without the warded area. **I'm not sure how this might be done, but he'd like to check for secret rooms, doors and storage spaces. Maybe InHe/InTe? *While investigating, he has no qualms against staying in the old covenant buildings. Warren *Warren will go into this pulse with the following goals **He will poke around in the surrounding towns and estates (*especially near the Bishop's castle) for a job as a tutor. **He will stay in touch with Phaedrus through messages, the first of which I hope to have posted before the start of the pulse. If his help is requested, he will attend to Phaedrus Samuel I do not have much inspiration now but anyway... Phaedrus Phaedrus will reply to any message from Warren promptly, or did Marcus say anything about contacting him? (One thing Phaedrus will ask about is folklore about the sites.) For the exploration, Phaedrus will start by looking at the Regio, since it is closest and thus won't waste too much time. (Besides he is curious.) He will also like to visit the two other locations. Peri Some random thoughts of the top of my head. Long Mynd Mnemosyne is most interested in invesigating more of the Long Mynd. I think Tim's layout for the plan there. She would like to particularly investigate alternative exits out of the regio and between the layers. Hockstow Forest While she acknowledges that Hockstow Forest is a definite area of interest, she has a bad feeling about it, based on the reports she heard. As such she would prefer not to visit that site at this time, and will attempt to avoid it if possible. If confronted, she may reveal her misgivings. However, as they are not terribly logical and based more on 'feeling' than logic, she is rather embaressed about this and would generally prefer to avoid the subject. Potter's Field While Mnemosyne does not believe this site to be of any use as a potential site for the Covenant, based on Marcus' report, she does think it is likely there is more to be learned about this site. She suspects that there could be a valuable Corpus vis source in the area. Also, given that it is a graveyard, it is possible that her expertise of Mentum may be of use here, as it also governs spirits and ghosts. Caer Caradoc Mnemosyne has dismissed this site as being basicly without major interest at this time. In her opinion further investigation can await an expedition which will have the dual purpose of rooting out the creature which attacked Bedo, harvesting it for vis, and making a more thorough survey of the area for any other sources of vis. Others Given the strong focus of Mnemosyne into Mentem magic, unless someone can see something she has missed, she will not be of great use in physically constructing the covenant - wherever its location. On the other hand, she probably can be of some help in recruiting willing workers, random coven-folk, arranging for supplies and other such mundane activities. No doubt Marcus would also be useful in such things, especially given his better social comfort around mundanes, gentle gift and general nature as a Jerbiton magus. However, with Mentum, Mnemosyne could be most useful in getting people motivated quickly, efficiently and inexpensively.